


Steampunk

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Steampunk, WW2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: My submission for the Prince and the Heiress' January BVDN, the first BVDN of 2019!  The theme was Steampunk.  Each of the 10 prompts (here the titles of the chapters) had to be 100-125 words long and I had 30 minutes to write each prompt.For this story, I went with a WW2 set story.  And a first encounter between heiress and factory owner Bulma Briefs and military man Colonel Vegeta Saiyan.  Hope you enjoy.  And I hope to add plenty more chapters to this because things are definitely getting steamy.





	1. Industrial

 

Chapter 1

"Industrial"

She was running late.  Every time.  Every time lately she seemed to be always running late.  Late to this.  Late to that.  Late to _everything_.  She felt like she should be wearing a bunny costume and running around with a pocket watch.  But that wouldn’t exactly help, now would it.  Nope.

She barged past people where she could.  Hollered at them to “Make a hole!” at other times.  God, she wanted to run, but these stupid red high heels.  These stupid rules about what was ladylike to wear were just arcane.  There was a war on!  Crap was being rationed like crazy, but somehow grown men in business suits still thought she needed to be running around in ridiculously high heels and short skirts.


	2. Brass

Chapter 2

"Brass"

Brass.  Everywhere he looked every fitting was brass.  An informed eye could spot the difference between actual gold, gilt, and brass making a cheap mockery of the good stuff.  Already the idea of nearly everything in front of his face being a pale imitation façade put him off of okaying this deal or being anywhere near it.  Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

“Tch,” he rolled his eyes; with this place looking like crap, he sure as hell didn’t want _them_ to look like they fit in this place, “For God’s sake, Lieutenant, quit messing with your tie.”

“I’m sorry, Colonel Saiyan, it’s just… I’m not used to anything other than fatigues.”

“Well, get used to it.  Fast!”


	3. Locomotive

Chapter 3

"Locomotive"

They all sat round the long rectangular table in the ‘conference room’ that overlooked the factory down below.  The military delegation at the far end, the suits at the other.  The latter making eager to prove in person why they had been awarded the government contract.

“You see here,” the young man, Yamcha he thought he was called, pointed at the schematic laid out on the table, “The new locomotive is a nice big industrial model, the biggest in the world to date, and well capable of pulling anything the military wants to haul.”

He stood tall, grinning, and puffing out his chest.

Colonel Vegeta Saiyan stared him down with an ice-cold glare.  He hated preening gasbags.


	4. Airship

Chapter 4

"Airship"

She hurried up to the door.  Shit!  Closed!  She steadied herself and the wad of rolled up airship schematics and files in her arms.  Then she leaned down and knocked as best she could.

Nothing.

She leaned again and knocked again.

Nothing.

For the love of…!  If she was going to have to drop everything and pound on that door!

Bulma glared at the door and put these ridiculous heels to use.  She kicked that door and kept kicking until…

Yamcha flung the door open with a furious look at her.  She met with her own.  The bastard had started the meeting without her.  He had sent her to fetch these stupid documents that he clearly didn’t need and had started the meeting without her!


	5. Goggles

Chapter 5

"Goggles"

“Bulma,” Yamcha hissed at her, trying to keep this discussion discreet, “I’m conducting a meeting.”

“ _My_ meeting,” she corrected with venom.

“You’re in no condition to be running this meeting.  For God’s sake, you’ve still got a pair of goggles on your head.”

“Back up and let me in, Yamcha, or you’re fired.”

He gaped at her.

“That’s right.  I will fire you.  Here and now.  Right in front of everyone.  This is the Capsule Corporation.  _My_ family’s corporation.  Not yours.  We might be dating, but don’t you dare ever keep me out of one of my own business meetings.  You preening gasbag.”

Yamcha’s mouth hung open so long she thought he might drool out of it.  Then he shut it and backed up.


	6. Victorian

Chapter 6

"Victorian"

Vegeta’s eyes had been riveted to the encounter at the door and stayed riveted to the blue haired woman wearing a ridiculous short and tight-fitting skirt as she walked in, arms laden with documents.  She looked to the table and her step faltered ever so slightly.  Almost imperceptibly, but Vegeta was a seasoned and skilled soldier.  Immediately after her misstep, her demeanor was even cooler than before.  She stepped right up to the head of the table, deposited her documents, and faced him head on.

“And what do you think of _my_ locomotive?”  She asked with an ice-pick in her voice.

“Victorian.”  Vegeta didn’t lie.

Something happened that startled him.  She smiled.  Not with her mouth.  But with her eyes.

“Then how about an airship?”


	7. Gears

Chapter 7

"Gears"

He smirked.  She picked up one of the rolls and unfurled it right towards him.  He caught the edge single-handedly and held it down to the table.  Their eyes remaining locked.

“This is the first model,” she began.

“First,” he purred.  Shit!  Why the hell was he doing that?

“First of many.  I intend to build them to accommodate as many uses a possible.”

Somehow, that made him feel uncomfortable.  Like his… shit, the crotch on his uniform pants was starting to feel tight.  What the hell was wrong with him?  The gears in his mind were turning and turning.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t met a woman before.  But… but… he looked down at the schematic.  He hadn’t met a woman like her before.


	8. Anachronism

Chapter 8

"Anachronism"

Thank God he broke eye contact first.  Holy crap, he was hot!  She was used to old men in uniforms for her government meetings.  Old men so fat and far past their prime that you knew instantly that the medals on their chests were from ages ago and so her job was more or less to feed into their Neanderthal tendencies and be something pretty for them to look and not actually listen to.  But this one.  Jet black hair in the shape of an exotic flame.  Penetrating black eyes.  Muscles very nearly bursting the seams of his uniform rather than a fat gut doing so.  Chest as resplendent as possible with medals and awards.  He was such an anachronism.  Wait, was she panting?


	9. Wild, Wild West

Chapter 9

"Wild, Wild West"

“As you can see, this first model is rather small.  It won’t reach tall heights and that’s somewhat the point.  It is small and meant to fly low in consideration of oxygen supply.”

“Oxygen?  It was my belief that these vessels ran on—”

“Oxygen for the soldiers.”

Despite himself, Vegeta sat up.  “Soldiers?”

She smiled.  Her smile was a… truly glorious thing to behold.  His stomach was doing flips and somersaults.

“Up until now, the Allies have been running this war as though it’s the wild, wild west.  I’m suggesting something that matches what the Nazis have been bringing to the battlefield.  And surpasses them.”

Vegeta nodded, intrigued like never before.  “They have dirigibles, but none that can be manned like this.”

Never before.


	10. Revolver

Chapter 10

"Revolver"

“No.  None.”  She purred proudly.

His eyes met hers and there was something in them, a heat, a blazing fire.  Her heart stopped, but she remained proud under it…  _Under_.  Suddenly she had the urge to fan herself.  Was it hot in here?  Why was it so hot in here?

He saw the change in her breathing pattern, the flush of her skin, heard the purr of her voice.  And felt the crotch of his pants threaten to cut of circulation.

His adrenaline couldn’t be running harder if she had pulled a revolver and fired it at him.  She wet her red lips and he felt the sudden urge to lick his lips… lick _her_ lips.  He blinked.  _What the Hell was wrong with him?!_


End file.
